


Two Worlds

by Mal_lory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Jedi Leia Organa, Luke Organa, Moisture farming, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_lory/pseuds/Mal_lory
Summary: Luke has been raised with the Organas while Leia is a moisture farmer on Tatooine.





	1. Prologue

It was a dark time. Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side, Order 66 had been executed, along with most of the Jedi, the Sith growing in power had brought an end to the Jedi Order. After everything that had happened, Padme Amidala, Anakin (Darth Vader’s) wife and lover had just given birth to twins Luke and Leia, and died a few seconds later.

A Starcruiser flew through the sky toward Theed for Amidala’s funeral. Aboard it were Yoda, a Jedi Master, Bail Organa, a royal and senate of Alderaan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the previous master of Anakin Skywalker, in the conference room. Yoda sat at the end of a table with Obi-Wan and Bail next to him. They were regarding what to do with the twins of Vader and Padme. Yoda spoke first in his raspy voice. 

“Hidden, safe,” he said to Obi-Wan as Kenobi stared down at the table with a fist over his mouth as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. “The children must be kept.”

There were a few seconds of silence when Obi-Wan lifted his hand off of his face and hovered it in the air. He looked up slowly to Yoda as he talked.

“We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence,” he insisted. Yoda thought of this for a minute with his small green arm on his neck, and he looked to Bail Organa.

“Split up, they should be.” Organa was planning to get both, but he considered Yoda’s words and made up his mind.

“My wife and I will take the boy. We’ve always talked of adopting one. He will be loved and cared for with us.” Kenobi nodded.

“And what of the girl?” he asked Master Yoda. Yoda thought of every possible place to send her. Corellia; a safe place for most humans, but with all the pilots, may be unsuitable to raise a child. Kashyyyk; a nice planet with a temperate climate, but it would not be appropriate for a human to grow up speaking Shyriiwook. Naboo; a beautiful planet, but the girl may never leave when they needed her. Finally, he jumped to a conclusion; Tatooine. Leia would live with her family, would be miserable, and would want to leave if she got the chance. Yoda turned to Kenobi.

“To Tatooine. To her family, send her.” Kenobi was confused. Why take her to the Outer Rim to a desert planet with no water and two suns to be a moisture farmer? He wanted to argue, but figured it was no use. He nodded once again.

“I will take the child and watch over her.” There was a pause and Kenobi looked down at the table, sad.

“The matter, is something?” Yoda asked curiously as he looked worriedly at Obi-Wan. He looked up at the Jedi Master, and softly mumbled.

“Master Yoda, do you believe Anakin’s twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?”

“Strong, the Force is in the Skywalker bloodline. Hope, all we can do is.”

“Shall we not train them?”

“Until the time is right, disappear we will.” Both of the men sitting next to him nodded and stood. Organa left, but Yoda stopped the other.

“Master?”

“Master Kenobi, wait a moment.” Kenobi sat once again. “In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you.” Obi-Wan was confused. 

“Training?” he asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left.

“An old friend has learned the path to immortality.”

“Who?”

“One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. Your old master…” Kenobi’s face lifted.

“Qui-Gon,” he said, surprised.

“How to commune with him, I will teach you,” Yoda assured him.


	2. Tatooine

It was seven years later at the Lars Homestead on Tatooine where Leia was walking home next to another girl and a boy. They were all playing with the same design of electrobinoculars. Leia looked through hers and squinted while she turned dials and knobs until she finally got them the way she wanted. She laughed.

“Allada, look.” The girl walking next to her stopped and looked through her electrobinoculars, along with the boy.

“What is it, Leia?” Allada asked.

“It’s that old hermit, Ben,” replied Leia and continued to laugh. “He’s talking to himself.” The boy took a pair of headphones wired to the binoculars from his belt and put them on his ears. He listened for about a minute.

“It would seem Ben was talking about you, if these headphones are correct with the audio,” he remarked.

“Huh?” asked Allada as she pulled the headphones off to listen.

“You’re joking, Tie,” insisted the young Leia.

“No. Listen for yourself.” Leia took the headphones from Allada as Tie had said to and put them over her own ears. She then heard the man’s side of a strange conversation.

“But Qui-Gon,” his voice said. There was a pause. “No. She’s only seven… I know the younglings start earlier than that, but… Master, we can’t risk it. Leia Skywalker and the other are our only hope. If we mess it up, there’s no telling what abyss this galaxy would be stuck in… Trust me. We will get to her when the time is right… Because Master Yoda ordered us to disappear until truly needed; when their father was truly out of control… It’s been a pleasure talking to you, as well, but I’ve got to into Anchorhead… Goodbye, Master.” Leia slowly took off the headphones.

“What’s he talking about?” she asked.

“He was arguing with nobody—”

“Qui-Gon,” corrected Tie. “He was talking to some imaginary Qui-Gon.”

“Yes, but he was talking about Leia and some other, and when they should be trained,” finished Allada.

“Trained for what?” asked Leia.

“Maybe he’s gonna make you join the Rebellion,” said Allada.

“Or the Empire.”

“Tie,” complained Leia. Tie shrugged.

“Well, maybe you’ll be a Jedi,” Tie said, trying to lighten the mood. He’d known that Leia didn’t like it when people talked bad about her. He knew that she felt that almost everyone should bow to her. He wasn’t sure why, but she thought that she was more than just a moisture farmer.

“A what?” Allada and Leia asked at the same time.

“Back in the Core World of Duro while on my trip, I was reading some old history books of the Jedi and Sith. The conflict was endless, as the Jedi wanted peace but the Sith wanted order and power. If you had the Force, you could be trained as a Jedi Knight or a Sith Lord for the dark side.”

“What’s the Force?” Allada asked.

“I never really got into that chapter.”

“Maybe it’s a super power that only special people have,” said Leia as she looked up at the two suns above her, dreaming of where she would be if she did have the Force. She wanted to be a Jedi. Thinking about all the adventures she could have with Allada and Tie, she felt incomplete, like she had to go away from this desert planet. She wanted to leave Tatooine, to go somewhere she would matter; somewhere fun in this huge galaxy.

~~~

Leia sat at the table that night looking down at her plate dreaming. Whatever could that old man have been talking about? She was messing around with the three balls of ahrisa she had on her plate. She dropped her spoon and picked up her Tatooine flatbread biscuit, starting to slowly take a bite.

“Are you okay, Leia?” asked her Aunt Beru, one of her legal guardians. She had the sweetest blue eyes and understood her niece, Leia. She knew when something was wrong, she knew when Leia was bored, happy, sad, angry, confused; everything. Now, she could see that something was wrong. Something was really bothering Leia, but she didn’t have the nerve to talk about it, possibly because of Uncle Owen. He always scared Leia, and made her not want to share her ideas. But Beru wanted to make sure Leia was heard.

“Cool as a dead star,” said Leia, almost sarcastic. Beru could tell how she felt. She brushed her short brown bangs out of her face.

“Well, how was your day?” she asked, trying to make conversation from an awkward silence.

“Aunt Beru, today, Allada, Tie, and I were spying on Old Ben Kenobi, and he was talking about me.” Her uncle looked up from his food, his eyes like lasers, burning through Leia as she quickly turned to him. He scared her. When he got like this, there was no telling what could happen. She knew then that she had done something wrong, that she shouldn’t have mentioned Ben Kenobi.

“You stay away from that man,” he demanded, a harsh tone in his voice.

“I-I understand, Uncle Owen,” she stammered, “but he was talking about my training for something.” Owen darted a look at his wife. She suddenly felt the same way Leia had, but it was worse.

“Beru…” he mumbled at her. He was signalling for her to talk, because he knew that if he had tried to talk, he would end yelling at the seven year old.

“Leia, listen. That man is crazy. He doesn’t know what or who he’s talking about.” Leia smiled. This sentence wasn’t sold. She could see through her aunt, and her eyes widened.

“Am I going to be a Jedi Knight?” Leia asked excited. Right then, Owen had dropped his eating utensils and curled a fist with his right hand.

“Go to your room. Right now.” Leia was scared. Her uncle had never been like this before. What was different? Why did talking about the Jedi make him angry?

“But, I just wanted to know—”

“Now!” Leia pushed away from the table as fast as she could and ran out of the entryway and quickly down the stairs. A few seconds later, both Beru and Owen saw her run up the stairs opposite the dining room and disappear in the doorway.

“Owen, don’t be so harsh on her. She’s only seven and she’s pretty smart. If we talk to her for a minute, she’ll understand that there’s no such thing as the Force, even if there is. But if you freak out every time she talks about it, she’s going to figure out that maybe she does have it.” Beru smiled lightly at Owen. He let her words sink in, but didn’t think much of them.

“But the more she knows, the more Kenobi is going to want to take her when she’s older, and the more she’ll believe him,” he debated. “She was not meant to be a Jedi or a Sith. She was a mistake, a broken rule, and a reminder that the galaxy is falling apart. If she leaves this farm, more terror could reign.” Beru’s smile faded and she looked around her husband to make sure Leia wasn’t watching.

“Owen, she can’t be stuck here forever. You know that. She’s only seven and she’s already miserable.” With this, Beru stood and walked off the same way Leia had. Owen was left alone, thinking about his words and how he may have been wrong, but he couldn’t give up that easily. He followed the path his niece and wife had taken. She may have just been seven, and could have just playing pretend or something. But he didn’t want to take any chances, even if it meant ruining her childhood.

~~~

Leia lied down on her bed looking at the ceiling through a window with her electrobinoculars. She looked beyond her world, Tatooine, and saw on that perfect night the outline of Geonosis. She stared and then she turned to her right side and she grabbed a Comlink.

“Tie,” she said, but there was no reply. “Tie, if you can hear this, I want you to tell me about Geonosis. You said you read some books about battles and planets during the time of the Jedi Order. It’s okay if you don’t know anything. I was just wondering.” Leia dropped the Comlink back on the table it came from and she sat on the bed, staring into empty space. Then, Aunt Beru came in.

“Hey, Leia,” she said. Leia looked to Beru quickly and her hair, the top sides twisted back into a small single twist bun, whipped to the left of her body.

“What is it Aunt Beru? More cleaning chores for tomorrow? I have to make lunch and dinner tomorrow?”

“No. You’re not in trouble. I just wanted to talk.” Leia sighed. She hated when her aunt wanted to talk. It was usually because she wanted Leia to know that she loved her and just because she didn’t get what she wanted didn’t mean she never would.

“That’s never good,” she said as she glanced down at her hands.

“It’s about what you were talking about at dinner.” Leia quickly looked up. She was half expecting Beru to say the Force wasn’t real and it was just a bunch of nonsense, but the other half of her had a feeling she would explain to Leia that she would be a Jedi and Uncle Owen was upset because of it.

“What happened? What was he talking about? Will I become a Jedi?” Beru had sad eyes.

“No. You will not be a Jedi because the Force isn’t real. You know it isn’t. You just want to believe it, Leia.” Leia was shocked. Even though half of her knew this would happen, Beru had never done this. On a normal day, she would smile and play along. Why was everything so different?

“Aunt Beru…” she mumbled. She felt empty. What was Beru doing? This wasn’t her. Beru looked at Leia in the eyes with sadness in her heart. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Leia, I love you.” There it was. The words said every time they talked, but this time, it meant something completely different.

“Aunt Beru—” tried Leia, but Beru had already left. Why was her aunt acting so different? Was something wrong? Leia stared at the door for a while, thinking. In some strange way, it was like Beru was a totally different person.

~~~

Biggs Darklighter was sound asleep in his bed, muttering to the empty space next to him. There were little lights all over the room blinking; some at a linear rate and some at an irrational pace, but the room was overall pretty dark. The boy was around twelve or thirteen at the time, but fairly tall for his age. His feet hung off the end of the old bed he’d had for years. Along with the shelf of mechanicals, it was made by his grandmother, so he didn’t want to get rid of it. Everything in the room gave a sense of less than wealth; the chipped and stained clay walls, the old, rusted astromech droid dead in the corner, the choice of clothes, a pile of beige-faded tunics on top of a crowded shelf. But despite the fact that it wasn’t the most appealing place to be, it still gave off a vibe that yelled, “passion, home, hope.” The young boy asleep on the bed started to mutter louder until a noise awoke him, and he sat up with a start, his eyes still half closed.

“Go to sleep, Dera,” he shouted, not even knowing it was Dera who was awake. He fell back it the bed, relaxing once again when something came bursting through the door. He jumped up and grabbed for a droid part from the shelf, pointing it at— “Leia?” Leia looked down at the ground, saying nothing. “What are doing here?”

“I’m sorry to bother you so late, but I had nowhere else to go,” she said. He sped walked over to her with the droid part in hand.

“Shhhhh,” he whispered, as he covered her mouth with the part in his hand. “Everybody’s asleep. It’s the first hour.” Leia slumped her shoulders and sulked over to the bed, sitting. Biggs followed and sat next to her, sinking the bed down further. “Why are you here?”

“I told you,” said Leia, messing with her hands. “I had nowhere left to go.” Biggs looked over at her, confused.

“What do you mean? You could’ve gone to sleep like everyone else.” Leia looked back down at her hands.

“I ran away again.”

“Again?”

“Whoa… why so quick?” Leia looked up at Biggs. “Look, I think I talked about something I shouldn’t have at dinner, and my Uncle yelled at me.”

“But he always yells at you. Why run away now?”

“Aunt Beru is different.” Leia looked down at her hands once again, and Biggs lifted her chin up.

“Leia, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She remained quiet. “Why don’t you go back home?”

“No,” she responded quickly. Biggs’s eyes, which were looking at the ground across the room suddenly darted to her and her quick response.

“Why not?” Silence. “Fine, you don’t have to say. Do you want to stay here tonight?” She nodded, still silent. And with this, Biggs stood, took his blanket off his bed and laid it out on the floor. “There.”

“But won’t you be cold?” Biggs looked at her as if she was joking.

“It’s the middle of the summer on Tatooine. What do you think?” Leia knew it was a rhetorical question, and chose not to answer. She laid down, and heard the squeak of the old bed as Biggs laid down. There were a few moments of silence while Leia thought about how great a friend Biggs was. He had let her stay here three times, the first time being the night they met. It was about a year ago when Biggs was alone in Anchorhead, and Leia had run away for the first time. They met, and Biggs took her home to stay the night, even though he knew nothing of her. Ever since then, they had been the closest of friends, even closer than Tie and Allada were to Leia.

“Thanks,” Leia said softly, but she was sure that Biggs was asleep by then.


End file.
